1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to paint-coated components, in particular to outdoor-use paint-coated components such as fishing gear, whose obverse face is coated with paint.
2. Background Information
Paint films formed of paint are often applied onto the obverse face of components of fishing gears, which are often used outdoors. In particular, such paint films are applied to components made of a metal such as magnesium alloy. By forming such paint films onto the body of a component, the body of the component will not be directly exposed to the corrosive atmospheres. Therefore, the corrosion resistance can be improved. Further, the appearance may be improved by forming the paint films from paints of assorted colors.
The component body in the foregoing conventional paint-coated components is completely concealed by the paint film in a normal case in which the paint film is formed by paint such as an acrylic resin paint or a urethane resin paint. Therefore, with paint-coated components manufactured from metals such as magnesium alloy, while paint films can yield iridescent patterns, the outward appearance will not lend the classic look of the metal because the component body is wholly covered by the paint film.